Mensajes
by KayleReid
Summary: Bueno, esto son pequeños shots de mensajes entre los personajes de la serie. Es lo que pasa si te tiras tardes enteras en el Omegle xD Son traducciones de omegles, algunos míos y otros de amigas haciendo el tonto. Cosas lemon, pero no mucho, algo explicito en ocasiones.
1. Chapter 1

Aburrido-SH

Encuentra algo que hacer, no puedo ayudarte ahora, estoy en el trabajo-JW

Pero John, estoy aburrido!-SH

Bueno, puedo volver a disparar a la pared- SH

ESO OTRA VEZ NO, SHERLOCK!-JW

Necesito algo que hacer, Lestrade no contesta al teléfono!-SH

Había un cliente al que le habían robado la mochila-JW

Fue la hermana. Obvio-SH

Oh. ¿Como lo has sabido?-JW

Oh, vamos, era cristalino-SH

Ven al piso, John, estoy aburrido-SH

Estoy yendo, dame 30 minutos-JW

Y esta noche tengo una cita-JW

John! Quién es hoy? Sarah ? Molly? Mandy? Donovan?-SH

Ninguna de ellas, es otra, no la conoces-JW

Mary Morstan?-SH

Como lo has sabido?-JW

Lo sé todo de ti, John-SH

No lo creo...-JW

No me gusta que salgas con tantas mujeres, John-SH

Por qué? Te molesta?-JW

Si, por supuesto, me aburro sin tí-SH

Tienes que entender que necesito tiempo para mí...Puedes estar sin mi una noche, encuentra algo que hacer-JW

Pero te necesito esta noche!-SH

¿Por qué esta noche?-JW

No me puedes dejar solo por una mujer-SH

Está bien...pero dime, por qué me necesitas esta noche? Para qué?-JW

No me escuchas? Necesito un estímulo!-SH

Oh, pensé que era algo importante. Escúchame, Sherlock, no soy un juguete para usar cuando tu te aburres-JW

No eres mi juguete! Eres mi chico-SH

Y quiero que estes en el piso esta noche-SH

Está bien...ahí estaré-JW

Lo sé-SH

Estoy de camino, necesitas algo?-JW

A tí-SH

Estoy en el cruce de la calle-JW

Ven rapido-SH

John llegó a la puerta del 221b y entró. Subió las escaleras del piso y caminó hacia el living.

-Estoy aquí, Sherlock-

-Estoy en el sofá, John- grita Sherlock

-¿Qué querías?- pregunta John

-Ven encima mio-

El rubio obedeció.

-Me gusta- dijo sherlock

-¿Te gusta qué?

-Tú-sonrió-encima mío-

-Eres una monada-sonrió y besó a Sherlock en la mejilla-

-Ves, por eso no puedes salir con mujeres- y esta vez le besó en los labios

John se sorprendió por el gesto, pero sonrió-ahora lo entiendo-

-Era obvio- sonrió y acarició el pelo de John.- ¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que te quiero-

-De verdad? Creo...que yo también te quiero-

Sherlock besó a John de nuevo- Bueno, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, quiero besarte, quiero acariciarte y...eso es amor-

John puso sus brazos alrededor de Sherlock y juntó sus frentes -Es correcto-

-Ahora mismo te ves muy guapo, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Sherlock

-No puedo parecer más guapo que tu-

-Eres un tesoro- Sherlock le besó en la frente

-Lo sé, mi amor- sonrió

Sherlock le agarró ambas manos con dulzura- Tienes unas manos preciosas-

-Oh, gracias-

-Y labios preciosos-dijo justo antes de besarle

-Tú tambien, quiero besarlos cada segundo-

John agarró por la nuca a Sherlock y lo atrajo a un profundo beso.

-Tus labios saben a mermelada-sonrió- dulces, sabrosos-

-De verdad?-rió John

-Si. Me gusta-

-A mi me gustas tú

Sherlock rió- De verdad, de verdad que te amo-

-Yo también-

-Ahora mismo no podría ser más feliz- confesó Sherlock y besó a John de nuevo- también amo la mermelada-

-A si que me amas, eh?-

-Veo que has cogido la idea-


	2. Chapter 2

Cenamos?IA

Yo no necesito cenar-SH

Oh, Sherlock, salgamos a cenar!-IA

Voy a cenar con John-SH

Estás en Londres?-IA

Estoy en Baker Street-SH

Puedo ir al 221b ahora?-IA

Puedes-SH

Pero no es una buena idea-SH

Pero podemos cenar después de todo. Dame una oportunidad-IA

Me gusta tu sombrero gracioso-IA

Ese no es mi sombrero!-SH

Voy para allí...Espérame-IA

Estoy desnudo-SH

De verdad! Estupendo-IA

No para tí-SH

No creo eso. De todas maneras, no te vistas-IA

Mi cuerpo no es para tí, y lo sabes-SH

Pero el mío si es tuyo-IA

Mío y de medio Londres-SH

Eres terrible, Sherlock holmes!-IA

Oh, no, soy realista-SH

No eres un buen caballero-IA

Ciertamente, no lo soy-SH

Y medio Londres te odia-IA

Pero he salvado a medio Londres-SH

Y tengo buenos amigos, es suficiente para mí-SH

Pero yo he dejado mas efecto en la ciudad-IA

Tienes sexo con desconocidos por dinero!-SH

Deberías ser más educado con una mujer-IA

Solamente digo la verdad-SH

Lo sé. Siempre lo haces. Y medio Londres te odia por ello-IA

Si, pero también hay gente a la que le gusto-SH

Oh, no creo eso-IA

¿Que hay de John?-SH

John es un héroe. No conozco a otro humano que no quiera pegarte cada vez que abres la boca-IA

Él tiene ganas de pegarme a veces-SH

Lo hizo una vez, el dia que nos conocimos-IA

Si, pero me pegó por que yo se lo dije-SH

A veces quiero pegarte, Sherlock-IA

Lo sé-SH

Adiós, Señor Holmes-IA

Adios, Irene-SH

No hay beso de despedida?- IA

No quiero besarte, Irene-SH

Oh, es cierto, para eso ya esta John. Cenaremos la próxima vez, Sherlock Holmes.-IA


	3. Chapter 3

Ven aquí-SH

Por qué?-JW

Te...necesito-SH

Para qué?-JW

Para una cosa, solo ven-SH

Bien, estoy bajando a tu cuarto-JW

Estoy en mi cuarto-SH

John entró en el dormitorio de Sherlock y cruzó los brazos-¿Para qué me necesitas?-preguntó

-Ven- su voz sonó floja, estaba oculto debajo de la sábana, en su cama

John suspiró y se acercó - ¿Que?-

-Ponte aquí conmigo...por favor-su voz se ahogó.

Los ojos azules de John le miraron con ternura y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Mycroft me ha llamado. Mi abuela acaba de...de morir. Ella era la única que me trataba bien cuando yo era pequeño- sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-Dios, lo siento muchísimo, Sherlock- dijo en voz baja y le rodeó con el brazo.

Sherlock aceptó aquel gesto- Lo siento, John, est-estoy bien, no...no tienes que hacer esto-

-No, no estás bien, y quiero ayudarte con esto- John le acarició el pelo y se lo apartó de los ojos. Después le quitó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas con los pulgares.

-Gracias, John...eres...eres un buen amigo- sonrió y le dio un abrazo

John lo abrazó y suspiró- Puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento y lo sabes, Sherlock-


End file.
